1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method, and in particular, to an inter-terminal communication protocol method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many communication protocols are available which are standardized according to inherent communication characteristics. Standard protocols are to some extent inefficient in their use of time because communication in a standard protocol involves a request-response negotiation. However, compatibility between terminals of different manufacturers cannot be assured without conforming to the standard protocol.
For multimedia communication between terminals which have been manufactured by different companies, the terminals should support a standard protocol, which sometimes requires a long negotiation period due to the communication compatibility provided by the standard protocol. But this causes users of terminals of the same manufacturer to wait until the required negotiation is completed.
As described above, since a conventional inter-terminal communication should be performed in conformity with a standard protocol in order to maintain compatibility between terminals of different manufacturers according to the requirement of a negotiation prior to communication, it takes some time for terminals to initiate communication.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an inter-terminal communication protocol method for enabling rapid communication between terminals of the same manufacturer while ensuring compatibility between terminals of different manufacturers.
The above object is achieved by providing an inter-terminal communication protocol method. In the protocol method, a terminal determines whether the other terminal uses an identical predetermined protocol by sending a bit stream which does not violate a standard protocol before a negotiation process of the standard protocol. If the Is terminals use the same predetermined protocol, the negotiation process is omitted, necessary information otherwise obtained from the negotiation is detected from a prepared information table, and then communication starts. If the other terminal does not use the identical predetermined protocol, the process of standard negotiation is initiated.